


Maximum

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt has to go on a business trip. He does not like it.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: maximum, and the thirteenth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: loneliness!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Maximum

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“Kurt, seriously, relax. I’m going to be fine!” Blaine soothed his worried husband.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked for what was probably the hundredth time.

“Yes,” Blaine emphasized his answer with a firm peck on the mouth.

“I just feel really bad leaving you alone during the holidays.” Kurt admitted.

“This is a great opportunity for you, Kurt! Yes, I will miss you a lot, but I’ll survive.” Blaine said and rubbed soothing circles on Kurt’s back.

“I might not, though.” Kurt whispered.

“You’re gonna be fine. You’re going to have so many things to do, you won’t even have time to miss me. And even if you do, I’ll only be a phone call away.” Blaine said and kissed Kurt’s cheek.

“I don’t know…” Kurt said, chewing on his lower lip.

“Look, I’m gonna spend the days you’re away being a couch potato, watching Hallmark movies and eating the maximum amount of candy I can physically consume without landing in the hospital, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt said, barely more than a whisper.

Blaine thought that would be the end of it, but that night, the night before Kurt was set to leave for assignment with Isabelle, as they were lying next to each other, Kurt turned to face him and nosed at his cheek.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” he said, and the sheer sadness in his voice made Blaine’s heart hurt.

He turned his face to the side and rubbed their noses together. “Me too, my love,” he admitted and paused, “is everything alright? I’ve felt like there’s something wrong over the past couple of days.”

“Yes, I’m okay, it’s just…” Kurt hesitated.

“What is it?”

“It’s stupid.” Kurt said dismissively.

“If it’s bothering you this much, it’s not stupid.” Blaine insisted.

“It’s just… the thought of spending the next three nights in a bed where you’re not there, next to me, is really upsetting.”

Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt, even if he couldn’t see it very well in the darkness, but said nothing in response.

“See, it’s stupid, I told you.” Kurt said, and was about to turn back around and try to fall asleep, when Blaine surged forward and kissed him on the lips. It lasted a while, and just like always, it left them both breathless.

“It’s not stupid, why on earth would that be stupid? I love you with all my heart, and I’ll be so lonely while you’re away, and sleeping on this bed without you will be horrible.” he said, and kissed Kurt again.

“Will you… make love to me?” Kurt asked, emboldened by the darkness.

“Only if you make love to me, too.” Blaine responded.

“Deal.” Kurt said, and captured Blaine’s lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189790295210/maximum, for anyone interested.


End file.
